


tea spilled, friendships ruined

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Multi, Other, and he gets a lot of love back, endgame lamp - Freeform, patton has a lot of love, varying Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Truth or Dare, a simple question, an answer that changes a solid friendship.Happy ending, little bits of angst
Relationships: LAMP/CALM, Logicality, Moxiety, Royality - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

\- Patton -

There was no way he could lie to them, his best friends, the three loves of his life (even though they didn’t know).

The night had started off great, watching movies and messing around until Logan could no longer eye roll at Virgil and Roman’s utter foolishness because “what would be the point anymore”.

When it had been suggested that the four of them play Truth or Dare, Patton had agreed because he didn’t know it would mean everything would change with a single question.

“Patton, truth or dare?” Roman had asked him.

The blond haired boy had decided to go for “truth”.

“Who do you have a crush on?”

He couldn’t lie, that would be against the rules, but there was no escape.

How could he answer the question with “all three of you?”

........

\- Virgil - 

The purple haired emo should have known why Roman had suggest Truth or Dare in the first place.

But unfortunately it was hard to see through your friend’s ulterior motives when you’re busy trying not to look like you’re looking at your best friend all the time.

Aka, Patton, who Virgil had been crushing on for years.

He was just so sweet, like the nicest guy Virgil had ever met.

And the emo just wanted to protect the sweet thing from everything and everyone that could hurt him.

Virgil found it easy to fall for Patton, and the question Roman had just asked would either break his heart or make his dreams come true.

.........

\- Logan -

Feelings were illogical and pointless, this was a belief Logan had held for a very long time before Patton entered his life.

After that life changing day, he had went home and frustratingly screamed into a pillow.

These new, sudden feelings he felt for his new friend were terrifying and he just wanted to focus on schoolwork.

When a sleepover had been suggested, Logan almost said no when Patton had agreed to go.

The night had been unexpectedly fun, even if he would never admit it because he had eye rolled about a million times, according to Roman.

In Truth or Dare, Logan could feel the atmosphere shift the second Patton was asked that question.

“Who do you have a crush on?”

This would change everything, and Logan did indeed hope it was for the better.

.......

\- Roman -

Even Roman himself knew that even if he was the most popular guy in school, it didn’t mean everyone liked him, he did have quite a few enemies.

But Patton, the sweetest little puffball ever? He was loved by absolutely everyone, no one could stand to be mean to him.

Even if they were, they’d regret it almost instantly.

Roman fell for Patton, hard and fast. And even if he couldn’t have him he just hoped whoever was lucky enough to have the puffball would treat him well.

But still, he couldn’t resist taking the opportunity to ask that question.

........

\- Patton -

He was internally freaking out.

He was going to faint, or throw up, or run away, or do anything that didn’t involve having to tell them the truth and ruining everything.

He looked down at his hands in his lap, and tried to will himself to give an answer.

Then burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Virgil - 

The first thing he thought to do was to move closer to Patton.

“What’s wrong? It’s okay Pat, you don’t have to answer the question, it’s okay,” Virgil was quick to reassure him.

The blond quickly shook his head, wiping his cheeks with his sleeves pulled into his palms. “It’s not that, it’s just....you’d hate me if I tell you the truth.”

.........

\- Logan - 

He exchanged a glance with Roman, who nodded and shifted forward, he did the same.

“We would never hate you,” Logan promised, sliding up to sit beside Virgil, “that is impossible. We all love you no matter what, Patton.”

“That’s the problem,” the other boy sighed, “it’s you three. I have a crush on all three of you.”

........

\- Roman -

This had to be a dream.

Was. This. Really. Happening?

Patton liked him back!?

It didn’t matter if he liked Virgil and Logan too, Roman was way too happy.

But at the same time, very concerned about Patton.

“Did you think your feelings weren’t ever going to be reciprocated?” Logan asked after a few moments.

Patton didn’t respond, then nodded.

Then Virgil took his face in his hands and kissed him.

..........

\- Virgil - 

He definitely wasn’t thinking straight (Roman would totally make a joke about that).

And if he was being honest, he wasn’t really sure why he did it in the first place.

But he had wanted to for so long.

He pulled away to face Patton’s shocked expression.

“I like you too.”

The shock faded into happiness. “Really?”

“I think we all do,” Logan said.

“We do,” Roman added right after.

Patton laughed, and smiled. “Come here, I want hugs.”

..........

Friendships were ruined that night, because a relationship was made.

A happy pappy person loving and being loved by an emo, a nerd and a drama prince.

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
